


Different Together

by pride_san



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Trans, Falling In Love, Gay, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pride_san/pseuds/pride_san
Summary: 18 year old Yuuri Katsuki Starts College, As Himself Finally.His whole Life he has dealt with anxiety, depression, and being called a 'Tranny' because of who he was. At the end of his last year of High School, he was Outed to his parents by someone who he thought was a friend. They ended up taking It very well and started helping him Transition.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 30





	1. Different Alone..

**Name: Katsuki, Yuuri**

**Age:18**

**College, 1st Year**

I'm Different. I always have been..The Reality was I was Transgender, Female to Male, I was Born in the Wrong Body.. My whole Life I was teased and Bullied, especially in middle school. Growing Up I was called a tranny and so I never made friends..The only people who loved and accepted me for who I was were my Family. 

For Most of my life I was told that I would never be a ‘real boy’ and that I’ll always just be ‘Yua’. But this year Was going to Change. This year I would be Yuuri. 

This year was My first year of college, but I had transferred to a new school in Detroit. After My parents Found out I was Trans they felt really bad about Mis-gendering me My whole life so they helped me change my name and get me the things I need to transition. They also thought it would be best if we went somewhere completely new so we could have a ‘Fresh start on life’. It was a big change, Since we moved from Japan. 

Today we were moving into our new house. It was a 2 story house with 4 bedrooms and each had a master bathroom. I brought my stuff up to my new room and started unpacking, Luckily My Dad had already Put My actual Bed frame and bed in my room so I was left with the easy stuff. 

Once I was done My bedroom looked decent. My bed was in the middle of the room, I had a nightstand on either side of my bed, On the right wall was my dresser and the entrance to a walk-in closet and the bathroom, On the right wall was my desk with my computer, Then Lastly On the walls were posters. Most of the Posters were of bands I liked. I was A big fan of MCR, The Killers, Paramore, Fall Out Boy, 21 Pilots, and Panic at the Disco. Lots of people at my old school in Japan would call me ‘Emo’ but I didn't really care, I mean they were Kinda right. 

I heard a knock on my door right as I sat down on my bed, So I got up and answered it, and It was My sister Mari “Hey Yuuri, Mom and Dad want you” Mari was 23 and already lived In Detroit, she came to the US after her fiance, Oliver, Decided to go back to school to study law. 

“Okay” I said, walking out of my room and downstairs. 

Once I reached the last step I saw my Parents waiting for me. “Yuuri, Your Father and I were wondering when You wanted to get your Haircut” My Mother said with a soft voice, My hair was one of the things I haven't Changed yet, My parents didn't want me to get it in Hasetsu because people there were very judgy. 

“Oh, Um If it's okay with you, Tomorrow?” I didn't want it to be an Inconvenience for them, but I wanted it as soon as possible. My hair wasn’t long, I had a Bob Undercut so it was fairly short but it still gave me dysphoria.”Yeah That's Fine, And also Your Mom and I where talking about Bringing you to a doctor so you could finish your Tests and start hormone replacement therapy” My Dad said

“Wait Really?!” I had remembered being asked certain questions and tests after I was outed, but I had no Idea what they where for. 

“Yes Of Course, We mis-genderd you for so many years The least we could do If try to help and support you” My mother said solemnly 

“Th-Thank You” I said giving both of my parents a hug

“Okay,” My Mom said Pulling away from the embrace, “Tonight for Dinner we’re going to find a Diner then Explore the city, so you go get dressed” I nodded at my mother's orders and went to my room to get dressed. I already had on the binder my parents gave me so I decided to put on a pair of black Skinny jeans and a plain black T-shirt. I also Put on a black beanie, and grabbed a blue flannel then wrapped it around my waist.

After we ate, Mari Showed us around town. Downtown Detroit was so beautiful at night. 

As We we’re walking, I accidentally bumped into someone. They had Eyes as blue as the sky and they had long beautiful platinum hair. “O-Oh sorry, I didn’t see you” they said passing by. 

_That was the most beautiful human being I have EVER seen._

  
  


**~The Same Day~**

  
  


**Name: Victor Nikiforov**

**Age: 19**

**College, 2nd Year**

“Oi Victor Answer the F******** door!”

I heard someone yell from the other side, It was Probably Yuri. I stumbled out of my bed and opened the door, revealing a short Blond Russian boy. 

“What do you need my opinion On?” I ask, tiredly

All of a sudden he lost his tough act and said “Well, Uh Today I have a date with Beka and I need your opinion on my outfit” I looked down to see what he was wearing, it didn't look that bad. He was wearing a white quarter sleeve shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans with tears at the knee, and he had his Blond hair tied up half-up half-down. 

“You look Fine Yuri, stop Worrying” I said, putting my hand on his shoulder

“Wait Shouldn't you start getting ready for your day out with Chris?” he said crossing his arms

“Crap I totally Forgot!” I quickly shut the door and got dressed. When I was done I looked in the mirror and reviewed my outfit. I wore a baby blue shirt with white overall-shorts, and a pair of Pink converse. I had also put my hair in Ponytail, just so it didn't get in the way but it was still beautifully visible. 

I walked out of my room and downstairs to the living room. “Oh, Hey Victor” I heard a voice say. I looked over to see Otabek, Yuri’s Boyfriend. They started dating a few months ago at Otabek’s High school Graduation.

“Hey” I said back, walking towards the front door. At the moment we were in My parents Estate. At the moment I lived here with my Cousin Yuri and My best friend Chris. Chris was My age, 19, while Yuri was 17, and Otabek was 18. Of course In a few months only Yuri would be here, since we’re getting dorms implemented, but for now we were trying to soak up the summer. 

“Well You two have fun, I need to Go meet up with Chris, Bye” I said as I walked out of the house. Since I slept in, I thought I was gonna be extremely late but I got to The Cafe just in time to meet up with Chris. 

Once I got there I was greeted with a hug from my best friend, Then we both took our seats “So are you ready For school next month?” He said 

“Not At all, It's Probably gonna be boring like every other year of my life” I responded

“Boring? Your Life is Amazing, Plus your always the most Popular and Talented guy there and that's saying something seeing as it's a School For the Arts” 

“I guess..” I said trailing off

“Ooh I have Idea, let's both Get a new look for this year, Maybe a small change Is All that is necessary. Once were done here we can walk around town and get a new look” My eyes Lit up at that Idea

“Sure, I mean I have had the same exact style for the last 4 years” Chris Nodded, and we both turned to look at our menus. 

The rest of the night was really fun, But there was one thing that really stuck with me. When Chris and I were walking to Ulta I accidentally bumped into someone. They had short raven colored hair, and their eyes were brown and had a hint of auburn. They looked absolutely amazing.


	2. 'Is She Okay?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Day Of school

**Katsuki, Yuuri**

A month had passed since we moved to Detroit, and today was the first day of school. Last week I got my haircut and had finally started hormone replacement therapy last week so I felt pretty good about myself, for the most part. I still cant stop thinking about that person I ran into on our first day in Detroit.

After procrastinating for a few minutes, I finally decided to get out of bed. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then got dressed. I put on a dark blue quarter-sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans and a black jacket. After I was done getting ready, I walked downstairs and was Greeted with the warm smell of chocolate. "Good morning Yuuri, did you sleep well?" I heard my mother say

"Yeah"

"That's good, Well I made you chocolate pancakes and a banana smoothie for breakfast"

"Thanks Mom" I said walking over towards the breakfast bar. After taking a seat my mother Put a plate of pancakes in from of me along with the smoothie.

After I finished my breakfast, I said bye to my mom and started on my walk to school. I'm glad I took English back in Japan, or this year I would have been clueless when it came to talking to people. When I Talked to the Principal she said that I wasn't the only Transfer from Japan, apparently there was a boy named Minami Kenjirou who was also transfer from Japan. I didn't exactly remember the name, but it did sound familiar.

Once I arrived at school I went straight to my first class, since I had no real interest in talking to anyone. A few minutes later right before class was gonna start I felt like I almost had a mini heart attack. I saw The same person I ran into on our first day in the US. This time their hair was In a long braid. There we're no other seats in the room, except one right next to mine. So they stated towards me then sat down. 

"Hi, I'm Victor Nikiforov Nice to meet you" he said putting his bag on the desk.

"I'm Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki" I responded. Victor was wearing black jean shorts with a red t-shirt and Red stud earring.

"I feel like I've run into you somewhere- Wait I remember! About a month ago I accidentally bumped into you, But you look Different" Victor looked me up and down trying to figure out what was different but eventually said "Well whatever I'm sure it will come to me" Almost immediately after he said that the Professor walked in. 

"Good Morning Students I am Professor Celestino and this year I will be teaching you 'Advanced Art', So before we start we are going to go around the classroom and, just like you did in elementary school, say Your Name, year, and where you were born because I know a lot of you are transfers" Professor Celestino sounded like he was going to be a really nice teacher, Hopefully. "Okay You first! Then we'll go around the room" He pointed at a boy with tan skin and Dark brown hair.

"Oh, My Name is Phichit Chulanont, I'm a Freshman, and I'm from Thailand" as the boy finished he sat back down. 

This ended up going on for a while before they got to me And I made sure try to remember what everyone said:

Phichit Chulanont, freshman, Thailand

Leo de la Iglesia, freshman, Detroit

Maria Gomez, Junior, Detroit

Otabek Alten, freshman, Kazakhstan

Vivian Jacobs, senior, Detroit

Guang Hong Ji, sophomore, China

Jean-Jacques Leroy, Junior, Canada

Michele Crispino, sophomore, Italy

Then eventually it came to me, "My Name is Yuuri Katsuki, I am A freshman, and I am from Japan" once I sat down it was Victor's turn

"My name is Victor Nikiforov, I am a sophomore, and I am from Russia" _ His accent was captivating and his- Stop I cant do this, He'll remember that I was a girl and He'll hate me _ .

"My Name Is Kenjirou Minami, I am a Freshmen, and I am From Japan"  _ That must be the other Boy from Japan, He doesn't Exactly look familiar _ . After Minami, There was Only one person left. The whole class turned to look at who took the last spot. "I am Christophe Giacometti, Sophomore, and I am from Switzerland" 

The Professor looked around for a moment to see if we had missed anyone, then clapped his hands together and we started class. Just to see where we where at, he told us to do a freehand drawing of whatever came to mind so I started sketching. 

I drew a wolf that was split in half one side was blue, pink, and white the other side was a normal wolf's coat. Just As I was just finishing up shading both sides I noticed Victor looking over my shoulder. "Its Beautiful where did you learn to draw like that?" he said as I looked back, making eye contact with him. 

"Um I-" a loud ringing noise filled the room    
“Okay Students, That is all the Time we have for today so please send in the pictures you all drew tomorrow You all may be dismissed” Professor Celestino said. I grabbed my sketchbook and put it back into my black bag. Victor seemed to forget the question he had asked as we were all walking out of the classroom. 

After a few Minutes of wandering around I heard the principal come over the Intercom “ _ Can All Freshmen Please Report to the Auditorium for Orientation _ ” After hearing the announcement I started to make my way to the Auditorium. 

“Katsuki!” I turned to see who had called my name, It was the Other transfer student from Japan. After he had stopped running towards me he took a second to catch a breath before talking “I Have a question, Did you happen to have a sister that went to Hasetsu High?” Hearing that name again gave me chills, and I could hear my face going Pale

“Um Well, Not exactly- Wait You went To Hasetsu High?” I don't remember going to school with Minami

“Yeah I happened to have The exact Schedule as Yua every year, Then Is she a cousin or something I mean You Guys do have the same last name and You look a lot like her So You guys have to be related somehow. Honestly I’d love to see her again, she seemed to be really upset the whole last month of school.”

“She was” I said, remembering the end of last year and how I was outed.

“So you do know her, How Is she doing?”

“Um It's Hard to Explain At the moment, So is there a Day we could Meet Up? I’ll explain Everything” If Minami really Cares this much about me, he should know what happened to ‘Yua’

“Of Course, How about This weekend? I heard there's a cafe not too far from here so maybe we could meet there?” 

“Sure, But right now let's go To Orientation” I said. Hopefully this goes well…

Once we got to Orientation I sat down and a few Minutes later it started. “Good Morning Freshmen Students, I am Your Principal Mrs. Hariot. Within the Next hour or so I will Explain to You what will be happening this year, How the dorms will go, and lastly The Rules” The Principal went on to firstly explain how this year we would be having Many different art Programs and what those were. Next She introduced The Dorms. She explained that this month we're all gonna be moving into dorms set for whatever We Majored in, and then she started talking about how each dorm room will have 2 students. She also said that our Dormmate will not be in our own year. Each dorm room will have two beds, two Closets, a bathroom, and a balcony. Lastly She talked about The rules. Most of the rules were just common courtesy, but there was one that I found Comforting “- This Next thing Is something that you can get Suspended for Disobeying, Please Be respectful! And Don't Hate on anyone's way of life weather that be their: Region, Sexuality, or Gender Identity”

After Orientation we were sent home to Start Packing our things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You all Like this Story! If any Of you want something specific to happen in the story, just comment and I will try too fulfill your request!


	3. Dealing With Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SELF HARM AND TALK OF ABUSE  
> Moving Into Dorms, Yukko, and The talk w/ Minami

**Katsuki, Yuuri**

All through the first week I was packing and after school, on Friday, I was Going to drop my stuff off at the dorms. When I got there I was given a slip of paper that read '304' which was my room number. I walked to the elevator and stepped in, but right before it closed Victor Stepped in. "So I think I know Why You look different" he said,  _ Oh No _

"When We met You had Longer hair, Am I correct?"

"Yeah..."  _ Its Coming I could feel, He's gonna find out and tell everyone then everyone wil- _

"It Looked Good- I mean Don't get Me wrong You still Look hot ether way"

"No I'm Not" I retorted

"So Where are you headed?" He asked

"304"

"Wait Really? I'm Going there Now Thats My Best Friend's Dorm, you must be his dormmate" He said. We Talked a bit more as we walked to My Dormroom. It was nice to talk to someone, especially if it was Victor he seemed to be the only one I had talked to all week. Victor was easy to talk to.

Once we got there Victor opened the door to the room, But no one was there. "Since You Friend Isn't here at the moment, Your More then welcome to Stay until he comes back" I say Trying to be Polite

"Oh Thanks!" He takes a seat on bed to the left, which already had been calmed. As I started to Unpack My things He Asks Me a Question. "So Yuuri I was wondering, Well you See I'm having a Party Tomorrow at My place Do you wanna come? Its Just down the Road, and I have It at the beginning of every school year."

"Sure, What Time?" 

"It starts at 5" 

"Great I'll make sure to Be there!" I said with a smile, Then I went Back to Unpacking. We only exchanged a few words while I finished unpacking, but that was fine the silence was comfortable in a way.

Once I was done I reviewed My hard work. Of course both sides of the room were very contrasting, since Victor's Best friend seemed to have a very light and pastel Theme. I only had Two posters up, one of MCR and one of My favorite anime at the moment Kuroshitsuji 'Black Butler'. I also Had a Miniature shelf on the wall that held Manga from Boku No Hero 'My Hero', Tokyo Ghoul, and Shingeki no Kyojin 'Attack on Titan'. At the time Victor was looking at something on his phone and Since I finished I sat on my bed and did the same. Not even Minutes later someone opened the door, I believe he was in my art Class. "Chris!" Victor Said with excitement in his voice. "Oh hey Victor What are you doing here?" Chris said putting down a bag that he had.

"You told me to meet you at your dorm 45 minutes ago, so I came and you weren't here But your dormmate was!" surprisingly, Victor didn't seem mad at all. Chris looked at Me, just noticing I there and said "Oh Sorry Hi, Your Katsuki Right? Yuuri?" I nodded not giving a verbal response

"Nice To meet you, The Names Chris but you probably already know that since were in the same Art class" Chris seemed like a really nice person. He turned back to Victor and they started talking about something while I just sat on my bed and Scrolled through Instagram.

About a half an hour later I got a text from an unknown number.

  * ~•~•



**_[Unknown]_ ** _ Hey Yua _

**_[Me]_ ** _ Sorry, Who are You? _

**_[Unknown]_ ** _ Its Me Ashirio _

  * ~•~•



Once I saw the Name my heart almost stopped.  _ How Did he Get my Number? _

  * ~•~•



**_[Me]_ ** _ How Did you get This Number? _

**_[Unknown]_ ** _ I got it From Sakura, But thats not the point. The Point Is, I wanted to Apologize for what happened It was wrong _

**_[Me]_ ** _ If Your Really sorry stop Calling me Yua thats not my Name, My name Is Yuuri _

**_[Unknown]_ ** _ But Its Not, Are You still going through that phase? Yua Your a Girl _

**_[Me]_ ** _ No I'm Not, so Stop Calling me that. Goodbye. _

  * ~•~•



I was a bit uneasy, remembering what happened with Ashirio, so to calm myself I decided to go out. I didn't know where I was Going or where I was, But That was Fine.

I ended up finding my way to a park' so I walked around there for a while letting my mind drift into its own world. I did that for what seemed for what seemed like forever, and By the time I noticed it was already getting dark. _I should really get something to eat,_ _Maybe I could find somewhere to get some food_. So I did. Since It was Friday, I wasn't worried about needing to wake up early so aster I got something to eat I walked around for a few hours before heading back to the dorms.

On my way back I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I started coughing. I didn't Realize why at first but soon realization hit me like a brick, My binder! I walked to the dorms as fast as I could, trying to make sure I didn't wake anyone that might be sleeping, and Got to my dorm room Finding that Chris Nor Victor were there. I was kinda thankful. I took off my binder, and Put on a pair of comfortable shorts, a T-shirt, and lastly a over-sized hoodie to Hide my Chest. I grabbed my phone to look at the time before I put It on the charge, and saw that I had 7 new messages from Ashirio.

  * ~•~•



_**[Unknown]** Come back Please _

_**[Unknown]** Yua Please I'm only trying to help you _

_**[Unknown]** Its really unhealthy for your to keep believing your something, That your not _

_**[Unknown]** Yua your a Girl, Please snap out of this phase _

_**[Unknown]** Yua Please Talk to Me _

_**[Unknown]** Keeping up this shraide will only result with you lying to yourself and people around you _

_**[Unknown]** Yua You need To stop This! _

  * ~•~•



I didn't notice at first But I had tears streaming down mt face, Ashirio's words Hurt like a bullet with every word. What if i just ended It, Right now? Then it wouldn't matter if I was a Boy or a Girl, I'd Be dead...No. I cant Do that, My Parents I would need To say goodbye to them first. So for now I'll Just punish Myself until I could be done with this Life. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed a small blade that I had 'Just In case'. I put a slash in my skin for each word that was sent. I ended up needing to use both of my arms and thighs since there where 61 words in all of the 7 messages. Once I was done I cleaned My wounds and put long white bandages around my arms and thighs. After Cleaning the bathroom as well I went To my bed and tried to get sleep.

Through the night I only got a few hours of sleep since I woke up at like 6am. _ I guess 4 hours of sleep will have to do _ . I got out of bed and got changed so I could meet Up with Minami. I absolutely dreaded having to do this, but I knew I had to. I put on a Pair of black cuffed jeans, a dark crimson quarter-sleeve shirt, and a black Jacket to cover the bandages on my arms. After I was done, I grabbed My wallet and phone then left the dorms so I could clear my head before I had to meet Minami at 9. Maybe I could go see Mari at the Skating rink-- Her job at the moment. 

Once I got there I entered the building and was Greeted by one of Mari's Co-workers named Yuuko. "Hey Yuri, How have you been?"She said. Over the last month we've grown to be pretty close, she even knows about the whole trans thing.

"Good What about You?" I responded

"Great! Are you looking for Mari? If so she's not here, She asked for the day off since today she has a dress fitting. But Your Welcome To stay until it opens, I know how much you don't like crowds" I looked at her with a smile, how could one person be this kind.

"Thanks, Are My Skates still here?" She handed me a box from behind the counter, I smiled letting my eyes say 'thank you' and made my way to the rink.

As I skated I let My thoughts wonder. I thought about what Ashirio did to me, _ How he outed me to almost the whole year. How he Abused me while we dated. How One night I did try To end everything, but one of my friends Saved me. Then latter that year that same friend was bullied to the point of insanity and killed 3 people. My whole life at high school was a mess, and it worsened my ptsd I gained from my childhood _ . Something must've snapped me out of my thoughts because I found myself on the Ice Once again. This Time It was different, This Time I saw two other people on the Ice. They weren't skating, but they were watching me. As my eyes adjusted I noticed those weren't Just any two people, That was Chris and Victor. I slowly stpped the routine I was skating and started towards them, "That was Stunning Yuuri! I wish I could skate like that" Victor said

"I'm Not  _ that _ Good, The quad-Toe loop was sloppy and My combination spin was as well" I said

"They were perfect, When Did You learn To skate?" Chris asked

"Well I started skating around 4 or 5, I even entered the Jr Worlds at one point but I only got 3rd place" Flashbacks of that season came flooding in, they gave me a bit of discomfort.

"Really? Victor and I Entered The Jr Worlds as well when we where 13 and 14, so 5 and 6 years ago. When did you enter?" Chris seemed to be really invested in this, While Victor was Quiet.

"I was 11, so 7 years go" I said, totally forgetting the fact that I played in the 'Girls' Jr Worlds

"Oh, I don't really remember that year much, But My cousin would He enters that year but he was only 10 at the time" Victor said finally speaking back up again. I happen to glance over at the clock to see that it was already 8:20

"Oh sorry to cut this conversation short, but I have to meet Someone Somewhere at 9, Cya Later!" I said as I practically ran off the Ice. 

Once I got Yo the Cafe I grabbed a seat, then waited for Minami. It didn't take long for him to arrive but once he did My anxiety started. "Hey Yuuri!" He said as he took a seat across from me

"Hey" I responded

"So, I know This Is probably giving you bad anxiety"  _ Oh you have No idea _ "but You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I've Figured it out." I looked at Minami with a confused glance

"I remember one of Our Classmates, Ashirio spreading around what I thought was a rumor about how You where Trans, But I didn't want to Believe anything that came out of his mouth after hearing about what happened do you the year before." _ He Knows, I'm done For _

"But know that I know It's true and your here, finally being who you really are I'm filled with Joy. I know We didn't talk much through high school but I always admired you and your strength" As Minami talked something clicked in my head

"Wait I remember now, You where the Gender Flux First year that I helped all that time ago." Minami's eyes lightened up as the memories came back to me.

We talking for about another hour, until Minami had To go and by that time it was already 11.  _ Maybe I could go back to the dorm and get in a little more sleep before the party _ , and so I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
> So, that was a lot of words! 2000! I think that's the most I've ever written. Well yeah the next chapter is gonna be the party, so get ready for that!! Cya!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You all Like this Story, If you want to see more like this I have a story on Wattpad that Is a Trans Kirishima Eijiro AU called 'Wanting to be Manly' and at the moment has 55+ chapters. Also If any Of you want something specific to happen in the story, just comment and I will try too fulfill your request!
> 
> This Story Is also Being Posted on Wattpad as well!


End file.
